Trenzalore
by yowzahfiction
Summary: It's based on the Original Name of the Doctor Draft as well as what I thought should of happened. No copyright intended intended. All rights go to the BBC This is my first every fanfic so I hope you enjoy it xx
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor's hearts raced as he stood on Trenzalore looking up at his tomb. It was the TARDIS but all the energy making it bigger on the inside was leaking to the outside making it grow.

He was afraid. So very afraid. He wanted nothing more than to leave. To go back to his own TARDIS, the present TARDIS and fly away but he knew he couldn't. He had to save his friends. Vastra, Jenny and Strax had always been so kind. They took him in all those years ago when he turned up on their doorstep with tears in his eyes, mourning the lose of his best friends, and his wife. If there was any chance, any chance at all that Jenny was still alive he had to save her and get all of them as far away from here as possible.

He took a deep breathe and started to make his way up to his tomb.

"What else would they bury me in" he called over his shoulder to Clara.

_"Clara!"_

The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks. Impossible. He'd know that voice anywhere. It was River. His River. But how? How could she be here? He sighed. It was probably just his imagination. He was missing her too much. He slowly began to walk again.

_"Don't speak, don't say my name. He can't see or here me, only you can!"_

No! It was her. Definitely her. He slowly turned around to face Clara.

"Come on then!" He nervously called to her.

Clara glanced at him but stayed where she was. She was focusing on something else.

_"We're mentally linked. It's the conference call, I kept the line open"_ he heard River tell Clara.

He couldn't take it anymore. He walked over to where Clara was standing.

"Who are you talking to?! We need to get-"

His hearts stopped when he saw her. His darling River. She looked the same as she always did. Her space hair flowed over her shoulders and framed her beautiful face. Her eyes sparkled when she saw him and a grin graced her lips.

_"River..."_ Was all he managed to whisper. He couldn't believe It. He thought he'd never see her again and yet here she was. Looking as wonderful as ever. He wanted so desperately to run to her. To kiss and to hold her again but he found he could barely move. No. It would be to painful. He couldn't afford to break down in front of her so he pretended that he couldn't see her.

_"And here he is. My dashing boy! I do love the new coat"_ River smiled at him and he shuddered. It was then that he caught sight of a gravestone behind her.

"That's not possible!" The gravestone. It had River's name on it. Why? He couldn't walk around River, because then she'd know that he could see her. He had to walk through her, and when he did he had to make it look casual and not like his hearts were breaking (which they were) His blood turned cold as he stepped through his wife. He felt River shiver.

_"Ooh! He's still got it though" _

Clara, finally noticing the gravestone cocked her head in confusion.

"That can't be right"

"No it can't" he replied to her trying to keep his voice level as he stroked where River's name was engraved.

"She's not dead!" Clara protested.

"Oh, she's dead I'm afraid, she's been dead for a very long time" he tried to keep it together. He started to blink back the tears in his eyes. _Don't do this! He thought to himself. Try and keep calm, River is right behind you!_ He exhaled, trying to relax himself.

_"Yeah I probably should of mentioned that. Never the right time!"_ He shivered when he heard her voice.

"But I met her?" Clara told him. She still couldn't except the fact that River was dead.

"Long story" he answered her simply. He glanced behind him. Clara was looking uncertainly at both of them. River was smiling but yet she looked so sad. She kept her eyes fixed on her husband. He hated seeing her like that. So upset and yet she was trying to hide the damage.

"But her grave can't be here." He placed his hand on top of the gravestone.

"My life has no Melody and the universe has lost its Song"

He heard River gasp behind him_. "Sweetie.."_

He turned around to face Clara. "I never told her"

"Told her what?" Clara asked him.

He sighed, quickly glancing at River for a second before answering.

"The truth about how I feel about her" he looked down at the ground. He could hear River sobbing quietly to herself but he tried to push that out of his head.

"I..."

"DOCTOR!" Clara cut him off. He opened his eyes to see four whispermen coming their way. He stepped forward, raising his sonic in front of him but he couldn't concentrate. He had no idea what he was doing. All he could think about of River. Seeing that River and Clara were distracted he quickly whipped his wet eyes on his sleeve. The whispermen we're getting closer.

_'This man man must fall as all men must; the fate of all is always dust.__**'**_

_"If it is isn't my gravestone then what is it?_ He heard River asking Clara so she can repeat it

"What do you think that gravestone is?"

"The gravestone?" He turned around answering River rather than Clara.

_"Maybe it's a false grave?"_

"Maybe it's a false grave" Clara repeated again.

"Yeah maybe" he replied distractedly as the whispermen drew closer.

_"Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb?"_

"MAYBE ITS A SECRET ENTRANCE TO THE TOMB!"

"Ha of course! Makes sense!" He slapped his forehead with the sonic. Why must River always be the smart one? He spun round to quickly sonic the gravestone.

"They'd never bury my wife out here!"

"You're what?!" demanded Clara.

He didn't have time to reply as the trap door suddenly opened and they both fell through into a dark passage way that would lead them into his tomb.


	2. Chapter 1 (River's POV)

River opened her eyes after fading into the new planet. _This must be Trenzalore_. It wasn't quite what she had expected. It was too dark, the gravestones casted a long ghostly shadow over the ground.

The sound of the Doctor's voice made her heart race. She couldn't see him but she could see Clara.

"Clara!"

Clara stopped abruptly and looked at her with confusion. She opened her mouth to speak but River cut her off.

"Don't speak, don't say my name. He can't see or here me, only you can!"

Clara shut her mouth and nodded. She needed Clara's help to help the Doctor. She was the only person who could see her. She didn't want to think about what was going to happen when she sees the Doctor again, knowing that he can't see or hear her would probably break her. Especially since last time she saw him he was younger and had no idea who she was, that broke her heart but it would be even worse when her Doctor looks straight through her and doesn't even register her existence. She won't be able to handle it.

"Come on then!" She could heard him again, it made her heart race even faster. Her chest heaved rapidly as she forced herself to stay calm.

Clara glanced over at him but kept all her focus on River.

"We're mentally linked. It's the conference call, I kept the line open" she quickly explained to Clara but she could see him now. He was coming their way.

"Who are you talking to?! We need to get-"

"River..."

For one heart stopping moment she thought he could see and hear her. Maybe they could be together after all. River gave him a small smile but it didn't reach her eyes. She couldn't tell if he was looking at her or through her. She silently pleaded to herself. _Please be able to see me._

She held her breath but when he made no move towards her, she sighed. No he couldn't see her.

"And here he is. My dashing boy! I do love the new coat" He looked as handsome as ever with his perfect hair and bow tie and he wore the same coat he'd worn to the planet of the Rain Gods but with a new purple waistcoat and bow tie.

"That's not possible!"

_Ah, so he's finally noticed the gravestone; took him long enough_! He stepped through her to get it. Her blood ran cold and shivers ran through her body.

"Ooh! He's still got it though" she whispered. If only he heard her, he would of laughed at that.

Clara seemed to have just noticed the grave too because she cocked her head in confusion.

"That can't be right"

"No it can't" The Doctor's eyes were locked on the gravestone. _Oh god. _He was stroking her name! She took several deep breaths but could feel her eyes rimming with hot tears. _Be strong River. _

"She's not dead!" Clara protested.

"Oh, she's dead I'm afraid, she's been dead for a very long time" his voice sounded so soft and so sad. She could hardly bare it. _Don't do this._ She shouted at herself in her mind. _Maybe he can't see or hear you but Clara can. Keep it together and don't embarrass yourself._ This didn't help her much, she still felt like she was breaking inside.

Clara stared at her, silently demanded an explanation. "Yeah I probably should of mentioned that. Never the right time!"

"But I met her?" Clara told him. She still couldn't except the fact that River was dead.

"Long story" he answered her simply. He glanced behind him for a second before turning his attention back to the grave. Clara was still looking uncertainly between them both.

River never took her eyes off him. There's nothing she hated more than seeing her husband like this; so broken and upset. It's almost exactly how he looked after Manhattan and losing Amy and Rory.

"But her grave can't be here." The Doctor placed his hand on the top of the gravestone and sighed.

"My life has no Melody and the universe has lost its Song"

River let out a gasp as more tears threatened to fall. "Sweetie.."

That was the most beautiful thing she had ever heard. Why did he have to be like _this_, it really wasn't helping her keep it together. She loved him so much and she wanted to be with him again so badly but all she could do was stand around and watch.

She watched him as he turned to face Clara "I never told her"

Her heart stopped. _Oh my god, tell her what?!_

"Told her what?" Clara asked for her.

River heard him sigh. For a second it felt like he glanced at her before answering.

"The truth about how I feel about her" he looked down at the ground. _Why is everything blurry? Oh, that's right!_ River ducked her head a furiously whipped away some tears that had escaped.

"I..."

"DOCTOR!" Clara cut him off,_ damn it_.

Four whispermen were creeping their way towards them. The Doctor raised his sonic and stepped in front of them in a protective manner. River was almost positive that he whipped his eyes on his sleeve. _Bless his hearts._ The whispermen we're getting closer.

'_This man man must fall as all men must; the fate of all is always dust.'_

River thought quickly, the gravestone was fake, how could she let them know?

She stepped closer to Clara and spoke into her ear.

"If it is isn't my gravestone then what is it?

"What do you think that gravestone is?"

"The gravestone?" The Doctor answered distractedly.

"Maybe it's a false grave" River clued him in again.

"Maybe it's a false grave" Clara repeated.

"Yeah maybe".

He still wasn't getting it.

"Maybe it's a secret entrance to the tomb?"

"MAYBE ITS A SECRET ENTRANCE TO THE TOMB!"

"Ha of course! Makes sense!" River grinned as The Doctor slapped his forehead with the sonic. He spun round to quickly sonic the gravestone.

"They'd never bury my wife out here!"

"You're what?!" demanded Clara.

He didn't have time to reply as the trap door suddenly opened and The Doctor and Clara both fell through into a dark passage way that would lead them into the tomb.

River couldn't help but smile to herself. She loved it when he referred to her as his wife. She never wanted to forget how much she loved him.

It was going to be difficult but she knew that her sweetie still needed her help, she just had to push her feelings aside and be River Song. She'd cry when she's back in the data core. River closed her eyes and faded out again.


End file.
